Challenge Accepted
by volleyball7
Summary: A OneShot between Bucth and BC! Short but to the point, enjoy! Rated T for language!  -Vb7


Buttercup's P.O.V

I'm sitting in my apartment by myself. This isn't how I envisioned my Saturday night. I have been waiting for Butch for over an hour. I look at my watch _again_, ok he's ninety minutes late now. I sigh frustrated, and fix my blouse.

I have been dating Butch for two years now and have been living with him for the past six months. We have had a few spats here and there but we love each other enough to move on from the small arguments. Even though he's earned a couple of shiner's from me.

I sigh and tap my nails on the wood table. I had candles lit, I made dinner instead of ordering the usual take-out and I cleaned our 'home'. I had something to tell that dumb ass lug head. Since we've lived together we have had sex… lots and lots of sex. He's always worn a condom but apparently that didn't stop his sperm. God damn super powers did it, I know it. I'm three weeks pregnant with his child. I would have told him sooner but lately we've been fighting more than usual and its over the stupidest things, I love him and I'm scared I'll lose him and my baby won't have a father. I rubbed my head and sighed this night is already turning out for the worst.

The front door opens to reveal a disheveled Butch. He has his jacket thrown over his shoulder, his spiky hair pushed every which way, and his green eyes had bags under them. He took off his shoes and he sat down in front of me staring at his dinner. I clear my throat but he still would not look up. "You're late." I watched him; he finally looked up.

"Yeah I am, so what?" He seemed spiteful I wasn't having that, not tonight.

"Well you said you would be home earlier than this, no need to get an attitude with me." I glared at him. Fuck I sound like Blossom, damn it I'm screwed.

"Why not? You haven't picked a fight with me since this morning! So I figured you'd be back into bitching mode!" He returned my stare _that did it_.

I stood up and smacked his face. "You're a real bastard you know that?" I hollered at him, I walked away afraid that he was going to throw me to the ground… again.

"Well if I'm such a bastard why do you deal with my shit you can leave you know like you've been threatening to do!" He referred to our last fight, he followed me so I wouldn't have the last words.

"I apologized for that this morning! I wanted to make it up to you so I made dinner and I had something to tell you but I don't think it's worth it anymore!" I walked away from him and out on the balcony. I don't want to tell him about the baby anymore, I sat on a small chair and looked at the ground taking in some deep breaths to try and calm down.

Butch came out after ten minutes and leaned on the railing, his muscles clearly defined in the skintight black shirt, with his tight black jeans shaping his outstanding thighs. Hormones are getting the best of me because I want him, fucking hormones. "What did you want to tell me?" He ignored pretty much everything I said except for the thing involving him; I roll my eyes at him.

"Forget about it, it's not like you would care anyway." I leaned back in the patio lounge chair and looked at the night sky. It's 11:30 pm and I'm tired of fighting with him every time he comes home. For once I would just like for Butch to come home and us have a normal talk instead of yelling at each other. I cross my arms over my stomach holding it.

"No I want to know" he sat down in front of me so he could look at me.

"No… just leave me alone." I shifted my gaze to a potted plant that was in need of watering. Butch grasped my chin gently and lifted it towards him so I could look at him. Being so gentle now, out of his comfort zone that's for sure. He only was like this when he knew there was something wrong. Maybe he knew I was serious? I glanced over at him and saw a red mark on his cheek knowing that's where I smacked him.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" He scanned my eyes and I turned my head. He never uses my full name unless he was being serious or genuinely concerned… damn it.

I pushed his hand aside "So just because I'm angrier than usual there has to be something wrong?" I protested quietly and walked inside with Butch hot on my tail.

"I know something is wrong. You are running from me. Since when do you run?" He challenged. I stop and looked strait ahead of me my back towards him. Fuck this I'm not having it. After a minute of silence I could feel the temperature in the room rise. Butch never liked silence when he was after something… it was only a matter of time til he snapped. "Your moody as hell and that doesn't happen unless you on your period. I didn't see you buy tampons for the last couple of weeks so I know its coming up. Are you on your period or is it just a surprise bitch day?" He turned right backed to pissed off at me just like I knew he would.

I sat on the couch and slumped "That's the problem." I spoke softly hurt by his comment, but I have to tell him about the baby before I fall apart. I held my arms looking at the carpet. Fucking hormones, I never feel like this and for some reason I want to bust out into tears… this is not right.

"What is?" He was frustrated and I could sense it. I'm not looking at him, if I do I'm gonna bust into tears. "Damn it Buttercup answer me! What's the problem? Your period?"

"No this time its different." I rubbed my arm and kept my gaze down.

"How is it different? _What's. Going. __**On**_?" His voice rose as he sat across from me and grunted. He was about to start yelling again. And now I'm getting pissed. Because its like he doesn't care about me anymore all he wants to know is what's bugging me so he can shut me up! "Fine if you won't tell me I know it's not that big of a deal." That pushed me over the edge.

"Its different this time because I haven't had it in three weeks. I'm pregnant you asshole." I yelled at him looking up with tears in my eyes. Fuck I can't hold it back. I am sick for being attacked I'm getting stressed and I can't handle his goddamn temper anymore. He shut up and stared back into my eyes and didn't utter a word. After an awkward pause I got up and left without another word and went into our bedroom locking the door and laying on the bed. I felt hot tears fall down my face as I held my stomach. I know he doesn't want a kid. We've talked about it thousands of times… it's why we use protection! He just turned twenty-one and his solo career is skyrocketing, at this point he probably doesn't want me and I know he probably won't want our child. I wiped away my tears and laid on my side of the bed burying my head in the pillow. I'm Buttercup Utonium… I don't cry. Crying is for whimps and sissy's… it is for Bubbles not for me. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away." I mumbled, he didn't leave he stopped knocking. Butch lifted the door off it's hinges… the brute never thought of using the spare key we had… always had to break something. "Get out." I didn't look at him.

He continued to ignore me cause I heard and felt him move closer to me. I felt the bed shift and he turned me over softly. I didn't bother to fight him cause he could press his fingers into me. I'm starting to bruise like a peach and I don't like it. I quickly wiped the tears that kept falling from my eyes he just looked at me. He wiped my tears away with his hands. "Why are you crying?" He spoke softly to me. His anger had vanished; he turned the other cheek and was calm for once. I just let him wipe my tears I was too tired to fight him.

"Why do you think? Cause I'm pregnant, my boyfriend and I never get along, and to top it off I'm going to be alone raising my kid." I shook a bit refusing to let any more tears fall. I turned my head away. I just am not even going to think of him raising our kid together. No point in getting my hopes up.

"You are not doing this alone." He stated forcefully.

"Bullshit" I croaked out. "There is not one thing that you can say to make me believe otherwise." I am not having it.

"I want to be in our kid's life, I want to be a father. And I love you to much to let you do this alone."

I stopped and looked at him, my green eyes clouded with tears. "What did you say?" He never says the L word and it's always a surprise when he says it.

"I'm going to be a dad to this kid."

I rolled my eyes. "No after that."

"Oh that I love you?" He stared back at me. "Of course I love you." He pulled me into his arms and I laid on him feeling his muscles beneath me. "You're really pregnant?" He looked down at me.

"Yes I am." I didn't look up I stayed in my position. Butch ran his hand up and down my back.

"We're having a baby." He sounded happy and shifted so I moved off him and sat up looking in his eyes, I nodded softly. He smiled and kissed my lips. It was warm and comforting. Maybe things will be all right? Butch pulled me on his lap. "We're having a baby! A super. Powered. Baby… Oh god we're fucked." He shook his head and laughed which made me laugh.

"Yes we are… is there a problem?" I looked to him. "Can't handle it?" I smiled a little.

A smirk came to his face. "Bring it."

Challenge Accepted…

_-fin-_


End file.
